halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Necros Image Hunt
This and most of tommorow will be my last day of major inactivity so theres one more thing to improve the Necros Project. Image Hunt Its like an Easter egg hunt but 200% more frustrating and 70% less rewarding. As you know many, many many many vehicles, weapons and items within the Necfros project need images/better images, or at least placehold until I can be bothered to draw some. Photoshop it as well if you think you got a good set of source images. Onto the frustrating part, the image hunt. UNSC Weapons M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System needs a image. Think a human Mauler, something small, light, easy, use a existing gun if you have to, try not to use a cut down version of the M90. The M49 GMG and M23 Grenade Launcher launcher needs a image. the previous is a turret mounted spewer of grenade launchers in a automatic fashion, think the Heckler and Koch modern version, the M23 is a six shot revolver greande launcher. Some futuristicish for this, as modern ones are ugly. Should that fail, don't worry, i have a back up. UNSC Vehicles The M18 Wolfhound Command Vehicle needs a photoshoped image. So do the Elephants if your up to it, hunt down the image of the Halo Wars Elephant for a good starting point, it has a all over canopy. The Owl, the new UNSC Stealth VTOL, akin to our modern day Commanche helicopter needs a image, quite badly. Think of it as something like the Hornet or the F/AV-77 Raptor, inbred with a Commanche to get one stealthy biatch. UNSC Craft My space/air craft need some loving attention as well. I need something big, ugly and utterly brutal as a heavy, long range bringer of death to tanks, the ground or capital ships. This has a two fail safe images, so don't worry. My Axe, a vicious tank hunting monster than puts the A-10C Thunderbolt II to shame needs a image as well, with the monster settled around its own rotary cannon. This has a fail safe image as well. I need something that can operate as a long range, deep space tanker craft for refueling its fell ships and has some rudimentary defences. Also, a stealth fighter with distinctive pods for wings for my F-206 Scythe would go down nicely though it has back up as well. I need something that can pass as a Halo era AWACs as well, for giving electronic support over a massive area. Lastly, I need something for a large, stealthy dropship for travelling between systems, a sort of sub prowler for infiltration of exfiltration mission in enemy terrain or delevering friendly troops between systems in small amounts. others Anybody who's seen my previous forum about the covenant will know about them, any images for them will help alot. Also, you find anything with clean cut edges, nice lines and/or uses lots of fans to make it hover like anti gravity tech, drop it in as well, the Vorenus need them! Anything that looks kinda random, home built menageries of monstrous technology, leave it for the Machina and lastly, any fearsome looking, dark, evil, geneva convention banned futuristic alien killing machines you cross, drop em here, cos the Necros need them. Otherwise their going to absorb you into the swarm! also, anything that can apply to UNSC capital ships not yet done, like the Terminus-class Gunboat or the Hermes corvette, etc, drop a image. thanks in advance for your massive efforts to bring this project closer to opening. Images go here! UNSC Weapons Image:Side_jpgfebf0716-3320-4b6d-b5e5-494af7ef6eacLarge.jpg Image:Grenade launcher necros war.jpg Image:Argonaut_870_small.jpg Image:14_inch_gun.gif Image:cqb shotgun 1.jpg|300px Image:Mag7.jpg|300px UNSC Vehicles Image:Blamm_VTOL.jpg Image:Copter01_jpgdcaf2537-b2b1-4525-896e-b4c97ec2dbdbLarge.jpg Image:Anansi thumb.png Image:MCP.jpg UNSC craft Image:F-302.JPG other Image:Tormentor thumb.png|Necros? Image:Hog_thumb.png|Necros? Image:Desecrator_thumb.png|Necros? Image:Cyclops_thumb.png|Necros Image:Al-02_01_jpgF60A1818-E35A-44CF-BD075CDD74474976_jpgLarge.jpg Image:Alien_Ships.jpg|Could work as some Covenant vessels Image:Battlecruiser by Tiiara.jpg|Large Covenant esque ship Comments go here! Subtank grins about the "Reward" part So, what reward do we get.... - H107SubtleTank 18:08, 17 June 2008 (UTC) You... uh... get to see the Necros project start on time :You also...er....get a cookie ::And as a prize for whoever gets the most images i actually use in the end... I give you forewarning before i kill you. :D WOOOW NO WAY!!! Christmas has come early!!! No i'm joking ajax, i'm quite excited to see what's goign to be released. Wait a minute... what are you exactly releasing? We've been waiting ages but what exactly for. I know it's necros stuff but i mean hardcore detailed info. Aslo i'll keep soem pics rolling in, especially for those vehicles and guns. Wow... Didn't know that people were using Quake wars images...--Kebath 'Holoree 18:53, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Just seemed to fit the description Ajax gave for Necros vehicles.112 18:57, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Hur, I've already been planning to use the Quake wars vehicles for some time >:D. Anad as for the 'what is releasing', on July the 10th I hope to open up the 'first wave' RPs, with the 'second wave' beginning, with any luck, around two or three weeks later. These should serve to introduce people to the tech, enviroments, major characters, worlds and plots of the upcoming Necros War. After the second wave RPs i hope to open it up loud and nasty with 'Contact:Linna', where all shall be revealed. What about factions or odd articles, which rap things up a bit? Oha nd BTW there's an amazing shotgun pic right there. I'll put mine up anyway becuase it's a decent shotgun. woops i've just realised that that isn't a shotgun, it's a grenade launcher. Talkign of grenades do you, ajax, wnat any grenade ideas from me. Chat on msn because its a long list and a big mini-project, which i'm doing for the rebuild era. Your still missing the part about 'short' on the shotgun :P Though the idea of a revolver barreled shotgun is quite hilariously awesome... I'd like to point something out about the M77 ECQCS Shotgun: it only holds six shells, three in each of it's two barrels. Keep that in mind. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Here's an image for the M77 ECQBS Also, if you want to modify the design a bit (okay, a lot), you could try this: I swear this is a shotgun, IT IS NOT AN UZI, look at the link: http://www.world.guns.ru/shotgun/sh20-e.htm I think you've just nailed it with that uzi small shotgun! As for the others i think they could be useful somhow maybe for subby's PTI or other variations or stealth/tactiacal warfare. It's up to Ajax! Actually, Ajax came up with a different idea that we both think sounds cool: a short shotgun, with six-barrels. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:54, 18 June 2008 (UTC) New Part OK, new part to the image hunt: we need images of old Halo stuff. The Warthog, the Spectre, the Shadow; you know, everything that got updated from the original Halos. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon| Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:14, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Here's the old Covenant Vehicles: Image:Wraith.jpg Image:Spectre2.jpg Image:Ghost.jpg Image:Banshee.jpg Image:Shadow.jpg Image:Mongoose.jpg Image:Warthog.jpg I'll be coming back with the human vehicles as well. Hope that helps a bit. Cheers, There's the human vehicles, hope it helps. Cheers, Image:Pelican2.jpg Image:Elephant.jpg Image:Hornet.jpg Image:Machine Gun.jpg Image:Frag Grenade.jpg Image:Holo-Drone.jpg There's the other stuff you asked me for LOMI. Hope it helps. Note:I didn't know which Plasma Cannon pic to use, and I didn't find a really good Jetpack pic, so I picked the one I thought to be the best. Hope that still works. Cheers,